Approval
by sflyingthoughts
Summary: Ron wants to propose to Hermione, but first he's asking Mr. Granger for his approval.


Author's Note: Hello, Reader! Two things I would like you to know:

1) This story was inspired by the song mentioned below (pretty obvious ^-^) but it is not a Songfic;

2) English is not my mother-tongue, so if you find any mistakes please leave a review (there is always time to improve!).

Good reading!

Sam.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, not it's plot nor it's characters. I am not profiting from publishing this story.

* * *

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

_Chuck Wicks – Stealing Cinderella_

Ron was standing at the front door. He was there for what felt like an eternity, but wasn't more than a few minutes, when he finally got courage enough to knock. John, Hermione's father, opened the door and stared at him. He smiled at the sight: Ronald was pale and his hands were shaking slightly. He didn't seem surprised though, after all he had been waiting for this moment for years.

"Hello Ronald, come in. How are you doing?"

"He-hello, I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm afraid Hermione isn't home."

"I know, sir." Oh, if he knew. That was the reason he was there. They sat on the living room and then there was silence. John was looking expectantly at Ron, but he was still very nervous. He started thinking about Hermione and the life he wanted to build with her. This relaxed him and he was able to speak.

"You know I love your daughter more than my own life." Ron straightened himself and his speach was fierce. The older man saw a sparkle in the boy's eyes. "I would – no - I _will_ do anything to keep her safe. I fought in a war for her. " John was anout to say something but Ron raised a hand to stop him. "Yes, I fought for my family and for a good cause as well. But I did it mainly because of Hermione" Again he could see that sparkle when his daughters name was pronounced. "Because I know that if they had won, she would've had a miserable life. If a life at all. And the world would've become a dark place to be in."

He paused, but this time the father did not show any intention of saying anything, so he went on. "And all I want is to make her the happiest I can for the rest of her life..." Ron stopped and took a deep breathe. "Ok, I'm gonna be honest and just come out and say it: I am not here to ask you for Hermione's hand in marriage...". He paused, one more time, to let that information sink in before continuing. "Because, honestly, if she says 'yes' when I ask her to marry me, we'd do it even if you didn't approve. So what I am going to ask is: would you give us your blessing?"

How could John have thought about Ronald as a boy? The person standing in front of him, altough young, was a man. A man that loved his daughter as much as, and possibly more, than her own parents. While the man was thinking, Ron waited. At the begining patiently. As the minutes passed he was getting more and more anxious. Did he say too much? Did he offend 'Mione's father? Would she hate him for this?

"You know Ronald, Hermione is my only daughter and I love her very much. She is my baby." John said while getting up and walking towards the fire place. There, in the mantelpiece, were many pictures of Hermione as a child. Her father was staring at one in particular of her in a princess dress. _Cinderella_, she had explain to Ron one day, _she is the main character of a fairytale_.

Ron took the silent moment to look at the pictures. There were many, but one in particular caught his attention: she was dancing with her father. Ron smiled. _She was so cute._ Not that he does not thing she is cute now, actually she is beyond that. _She is beautiful._

John cleared his throat to get Ron's attention. He had a very serious expression and Ron was thing: _shit! I screw this up!. _"I have just one thing to say to you, young man: don't propose in public!"

For some minutes the two remained in silence then Ron, who had gotten up during his little speech, walked to Hermione's father and offered him his hand. John took it and smiled. _My baby found a great man, _he thought.

That is how Hermione found them. She had forgotten her list for Christmas gifts and had come back to get it. When she entered th living room Ron was there, shaking hands with her father.

"Ron!" She exclaimend surprised. "What are you doing here?" Both men had jumped when they heard her and had let go of the others hand.

"I-uhm...I-" He stuttured and looked at her guiltly.

"I will leave you to talk." Said John and, as he exited the room, winked at Ron.

"Well..." Hermione waited, but Ron just walked until he was in front of her. He took her hands in his and said "You know I love you, 'Mione. More than anything. And I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy." He got on one knee and she gasped.

"Will you marry me?" While asking he took out of his pocket a ring. Simple, gold, with three small sapphires.

Then there was silence.

"YES!" He stood up and put the ring on her finger. Ron put his arms around her waist, Hermione put hers around his neck and they kissed. They were lost in each other when someone entered the room and cleared his throat, for the second time in less than half an hour he noticed.

The young couple separeted and, of course, blushed.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." John said to his daughter opening his arms. She smiled and ran into them. That was when Ron could see "_my baby_" as John had put it.

* * *

Hope you liked it. =)


End file.
